


Derris-Kharbucks

by greekprincessia



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Burn Kvar, Gen, Kvar is still evil, Lloyd and Zelos are baristas, Mithos is in between canon ages, The Kharlan Heroes are the owners of the joint, Yuan is a janitor because he's cleaning up other people's messes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekprincessia/pseuds/greekprincessia
Summary: Take a look into the lives of barista Lloyd Irving as he helps his family and friends run Derris-Kharbucks, a coffee conglomerate helping to stop an Age of Lifeless Beans, a time in which all coffee would be black and bitter.





	Derris-Kharbucks

Derris-Kharbucks, at least in this small town, was a quaint but well-renown coffee shop on the corner of Sylvarant Way and Tethe'alla Avenue. Having been established a bit in the past by a group of four, the shop was now famous for its own special brew, the Angelus Project Blend, and for its especially charming baristas.

Despite the former owner, a Ms. Martel Yggdrasill, passing away years ago in a tragedy, her friend, brother, and fiance still ran the joint in honor of her memory, and though they tended to scare away some customers of...dangerous walks of life (oh, they scared the crap out of everyone, but most people would risk his glares just for a cup of that Angelus Blend), the shop was still quite bustling.

For most customers, walking into the store was like entering a happier place. The air was still perfumed by the bitter aroma of coffee intermingling with notes of sweet vanilla and chocolate and the shop sold products you could find in most similar places, but the atmosphere seemed so inviting somehow that you were just drawn in by the charm, invited to take a break from life and enjoy a cup of joe and a pastry. It was great...

Well, it was great if you were anyone but the very swamped Lloyd Aurion.

Going through the coffee rush hour was hell that day. Though Lloyd prided himself in being very good with his hands, there was only so much he could do at one time, and remembering the orders alone was extenuating when you had minimal (AKA lazy) help.

His Sharpie blurred as he wrote names onto innumerable cups, the espresso machine whirled in an everlasting cycle as he prepared drink after drink. Mochas, cappuccinos, frappuccinos, all were dealt out with minimal issues for the most part...but as stated, for the most part.

The worst case came near the end of the crowded hours, as an exhausted Lloyd prepared the final latte in his list of orders. Feeling he needed a cup of java himself, Lloyd sighed tensely and prepared the final drink, quickly pumping the correct amount of flavoring into the drink and mixing the coffee. When he finished he heaved a great sigh of relief, wiped his heated brow, and grinned. "I've got an order for a...Colette!" he shouted, that happy grin still on his face.

His customer was a familiar, cute, bubbly blonde with the biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen, smiling back at him as she approached the counter. "Oh, that's me!" she exclaimed, stumbling a bit as she approached.

Lloyd's smile widened and he passed her the cup. "Here, have your hot coffee!"

And that's when it all went downhill.

Colette's eyes widened as she glanced down to a note on her cell phone, protected by a cover depicting a few cuddly puppies. "Oh, um...it's actually iced coffee."

"...What?"

"I asked for an iced coffee," Colette restated with a murmur, grimacing sheepishly at the barista.

"...Shoot."

"It-it's okay, I'm sure a hot coffee will be just as good-"

"No, no, I have to make it right, it's okay! Besides, if my dad found out I left you with a wrong drink order he'd kill me," Lloyd cut her off, feeling absolutely boned as he got to work once more, this time preparing the drink  _right._ He'd made a mistake, but at least it was a mistake he could do over!

A few minutes later he returned to the girl, holding a frosty drink aloft. "Here, I made your iced-"

But Colette's eyes were glued to her phone, and the girl was biting her lip in shame. "Um...I lied, it's actually hot!"

"Wh...what?"

"My friend, she changed her mind and asked for the hot drink!"

Lloyd gaped at Colette in shock for a moment, turned to stare at the sink he'd dumped the old hot latte down, and let out a frustrated scream.

* * *

Colette had gone, and the shop was empty save the two employees currently on duty...

"Bud, I'd say that blonde chick from earlier was a solid nine! What do you think?"

Swallowing yet another gulp of "calming" iced coffee, Lloyd spun to shoot Zelos Wilder a venomous gaze. "What were you even doing all through the rush, anyways?"

Smirking at his best bud, Zelos leaned against the counter and winked. "Oh, just...admiring the views."

"Alright, what were you doing  _besides_ rating every girl who came in here."

Zelos shrugged, pushing a strand of wavy red locks over his finely kept white clothing and pink apron. "Alright, you got me, I was slacking off work again. I need a break every now and then, though!'

"Every now and then for you is all the time," Lloyd shot back with an eye roll. "I'm amazed Dad hasn't fired you yet."

"Ha, that's because Pops loves me, am I right or what!"

His anger dissipating, Lloyd chuckled and playfully flicked Zelos with the water rolling off his cup. "Ha, only because I begged him to keep you!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who's always screwing up the orders!" Zelos retorted.

He'd spoken too soon. Lloyd's anger made a sudden comeback and he turned to shoot his millionth exasperated glower at the older man. "Hey, it's not my fault it all gets so confusing!"

"Right, it's not your fault...it's your daddy's for dropping you on your head as a baby."

"H-hey!"

"How hard can it possibly be, anyways? Hot, cold, there's only two different ways to make the drink! And man, you sure flopped in front of that cute little hunny earlier. 'It's hot, it's iced, oh crap I mean it's hot, it's actually tea, it's actually Diet Coke, it's actually-'"

"Hey, Zelos?" said Lloyd.

"Huh - WHAAA!" The pervy, curly-haired barista shrieked in anguish as Lloyd poured his iced coffee down Zelos's shirt, staining the white fabric and sending horrendous chills down Zelos's spine. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Have some hot coffee," said Lloyd with the most smug, self-satisfied grin he had probably ever worn.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll be continuing this unless it gets a lot of positive feedback, just not feeling as confident in it as I did when I first published it years ago on other sites, but perhaps?


End file.
